


one more wish.

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: dream of love. [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: banyak hal yang yibo sesali selama tujuh belas tahun hidup. tapi kadang, ia terpikir untuk melanjutkan daftar keinginan; mewujudkannya satu per satu bersama seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Wang Yi Bo
Series: dream of love. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759219
Kudos: 2





	one more wish.

banyak hal yang yibo sesali selama tujuh belas tahun hidup. pertama-tama, mengapa ia tidak ikut audisi pencarian bakat dan menjadi _trainee_ di agensi ternama saja, ya? ia punya wajah ganteng, postur tubuh ideal, kemampuan menyanyi dan menciptakan instrumen musik yang bagus. sepertinya menjadi idola remaja lebih bebas dan menyenangkan daripada belajar, mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, dan mengikuti beragam kompetisi akademis. seungyoun pernah bilang sih, katanya jadi idola itu juga sama beratnya dengan jadi murid biasa; bebannya banyak, harus bersaing dengan yang lain, dan dituntut untuk selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal fisik dan mentalnya sedang meraung-raung — tapi yibo tidak bisa langsung percaya. seungyoun kan tidak pernah terlibat di industri hiburan? memang dia punya kenalan _trainee_ , ya? dia kan cuma mahasiswa seni yang suka galau sendiri padahal punya banyak uang.

omong-omong uang, hal lain yang ia sesalkan adalah, mengapa ia tidak rajin menabung? kalau beli motor _sport_ sendiri terlalu muluk, setidaknya tabungannya bisa buat jalan-jalan lah. yibo dari kecil kan jarang keluar, baik untuk bermain dengan teman-teman atau _traveling_ sendirian. tempat paling jauh yang pernah ia kunjungi cuma luoyang — tanah kelahirannya, tempat kakek, nenek, dan saudara-saudaranya tinggal. ke sana pun karena ada pertemuan keluarga, bukan dalam rangka rekreasi. ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding seungyoun yang sudah mengelilingi banyak negara di usia muda. tiap _hyung_ satu itu bercerita soal pengalamannya mengunjungi museum-museum terkenal seperti _musée du louvre_ dan _the national gallery_ saat masih sekolah dasar, yibo cuma bisa melongo dan diam-diam iri.

seungyoun punya banyak hal yang yibo tidak punya. seungyoun bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah, sementara yibo cuma bisa membuat 1001 daftar keinginan dalam buku _diary_ , mengapa _hyung_ satu itu malah bilang kehidupan mereka mirip-mirip, mirip dari mananya?

apa mungkin seungyoun bilang mereka mirip karena yibo sering kesepian? ah. teman yibo banyak, kok. di sekolah, siapa yang tidak kenal yibo? tukang kebun, satpam, ibu-ibu yang menyajikan makanan di kantin, penjaga laboratorium, junior dan senior yang kebetulan bersimpangan dengannya, sepertinya selalu yibo sapa. saking seringnya yibo dikirim sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti kompetisi sains regional, guru-guru pasti juga hafal dengan sosoknya. paling-paling waktu sendirian di rumah saja yibo baru merasa ada yang hilang. papa dan mama, dua-duanya orang kantoran yang sangat protektif kepadanya. yibo maklum sih, mengapa mereka bisa jadi seprotektif itu, sampai-sampai yibo tidak boleh keluar tanpa pengawasan dan minta hewan peliharaan, tapi —

_“ya itu namanya kesepian, yibo. sama aja. aku pun merasa hampa saat ditinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. mau minta shiba inu, malah diomelin mami. padahal aku pernah bilang, terlalu sering merenung sendirian bakal menarik banyak pikiran negatif!”_

— ah.

yibo jadi ingat. tidak banyak cerita soal keinginan pribadi pada orang tua juga salah satu yang ia sesalkan dalam hidup. mengapa ia tidak pernah menyampaikan pada papa dan mama, _“aku butuh teman di rumah”_ , _“aku ingin makan bertiga dengan kalian tiap malam”_ , _“aku ingin kalian datang juga tiap aku dapat penghargaan”_ , atau … _“pa, ma, aku tidak selemah itu. meski aku punya penyakit bawaan sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah terganggu dan beraktivitas seperti biasa”_?

bukannya dengan menyimpan isi hati begitu, ia justru akan menyakiti mereka dalam ketidaktahuan, juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

seandainya yibo masih punya banyak waktu, ia bertekad untuk menyampaikan lebih banyak hal pada mereka, bukan diam dan mengulangi kesehariannya yang penuh timbunan perasaan. ia akan bilang kalau ia sempat tertarik menjadi idola kekinian, ia ingin berkunjung ke tempat-tempat menarik bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, ia ingin punya motor _sport_ dan menonton balap sekali seumur hidup, ia ingin punya banyak anjing dan kucing yang menemaninya belajar … ia ingin menjadi anak baik yang bisa membalas kebaikan papa dan mama, tanpa harus berpura-pura puas dan bahagia dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mata.

ia tidak ingin papa dan mama menangis, menganggap diri mereka tidak becus merawat anak, ketika melihat tubuhnya terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit — dengan tumpahan darah yang sudah mengering, dengan bekas sayatan senjata tajam yang menyebar di sekujur dada. karena percayalah, itu semua bukan salah mereka. mereka sudah menjaga yibo sebaik-baiknya, mengajak yibo kontrol setiap beberapa bulan sekali meski yibo merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik, hanya saja banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diprediksi, meski manusia sudah membayangkan sebagus mungkin, meski manusia sudah merencanakan serapi mungkin.

(misalnya saja, kematian.)

* * *

“kenapa kamu ke sini lagi malam-malam? katanya mau tidur di rumah saja biar sering lihat papa dan mama?” tanya seungyoun, begitu mendapati yibo duduk di atas kasur sambil mengunyah kentang goreng. iya, itu kentang goreng yang yibo temukan di meja makan, sudah dingin, sayang sekali kalau ujungnya dibuang karena terlalu lama diabaikan.

saat dikunyah dan ditelan aneh sih, tapi semua yang yibo makan dan minum sejak dua bulan lalu juga sudah begini rasanya. ya sudah yibo nikmati saja.

“papa dan mamaku lagi di cina, aku belum cerita, ya?”

seungyoun berpikir sejenak, kemudian menunjuk padanya dengan raut penasaran, “kamu nggak bisa nyusul ke sana sekarang juga? kan kamu punya semacam pintu doraemon.”

“mulai ngawur, kan.” yibo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, “mungkin yang lain bisa, tapi aku sih nggak.”

“soalnya kamu masih bocah. _newbie_ , tunggu sampai setahun, siapa tahu nanti bisa ke assen buat nonton motogp.”

yibo tidak tahu seungyoun serius atau tidak mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia abaikan saja karena ia dan seungyoun sama-sama tidak punya pengetahuan soal masa depan, dan tidak mampu mengungkap semua rahasia di balik alam semesta. ia sendiri tidak tahu sampai mana batas kemampuannya, hei, ia bahkan tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bakal tinggal di sini. sekarang saja ia masih kucing-kucingan dengan para petugas berbaju hitam-hitam itu. kalau tidak ada seungyoun, mungkin yibo sudah ditangkap sejak hari pertama. ia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya lagi dan memberikan banyak tanda terima kasih, meskipun mereka lebih sering mengabaikan atau menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

“kamu tidur di sofa bawah saja ya, kasur ini adalah singgasanaku.” ujar seungyoun, begitu ia mematikan layar komputer yang sedari tadi ia pandang dan bersiap mematikan lampu. waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lebih, seungyoun biasanya tidak suka tidur di atas pukul 12, kecuali bila ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan padahal tenggat waktunya besok pagi. yibo beberapa kali menemaninya sebagai teman mengobrol sekaligus yang bertugas membangunkan bila seungyoun tertidur di tengah-tengah proses mengerjakan tugas. kadang kalau seungyoun sudah serius menghadap layar atau tumpukan kertas, yibo akan mengambil ponselnya untuk bermain _game_ sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur.

yibo memang sangat suka berada di rumah sendiri, tapi saat ia merasa 'kesepian', ia bakal mengunjungi seungyoun dan (sengaja) mengganggunya. maklum saja, ia belum pernah tahu rasanya punya saudara yang bisa diajak adu mulut karena hal-hal kecil dan menemani, mendorongnya meluapkan isi hati. keberadaan seungyoun membuat kesehariannya saat ini benar-benar berbeda. mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi yibo jadi terpikir untuk melanjutkan daftar keinginannya dalam hidup, mewujudkannya satu per satu bersama seungyoun.

“nggak mau tidur bawah, maunya tidur di sini…”

“mau sekasur???”

sungguh reaksi yang berlebihan, padahal biasanya juga seungyoun mengizinkan yibo tidur berdua dengannya. malah sesekali ketika begadang, seungyoun menyuruhnya tidur sendiri di atas kasur jumbo dan menguasai bantal gulingnya sesuka hati. yibo jadi geli sendiri, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu butuh tidur, tapi demi menyenangkan hati seungyoun dan membuatnya lebih fokus mengerjakan tugas, ia menurut saja sambil membatin, _begini, ya, rasanya punya kakak bawel tapi sayang?_

“oke, karena malam ini aku baik. kamu tidur sini saja.”

“hehee.” yibo meringis senang, “ _hyung_ , jangan lupa kalau tidur lampunya biarkan menyala.”

“lah, kenapa?”

“kan aku takut gelap.”

seungyoun terkekeh mendengar pengakuan yibo, padahal yibo dari kecil memang tidak suka ditinggal sendiri di tempat-tempat gelap. saat beranjak remaja ia memang berusaha keras memerangi ketakutan itu, tapi tetap saja, kebiasaannya tidur dengan kondisi lampu terang benderang belum bisa dihilangkan sampai sekarang. kalaupun lampu terpaksa harus dimatikan, hanya ada satu yang bisa membuat yibo berhenti gelisah …

satu hal ini terdengar sangat memalukan bila disampaikan pada teman-teman, tapi begitulah nyatanya, ia tipikal anak butuh pelu—

“yibo, yibo. kalau takut, nanti peluk aku saja.”

**end.**


End file.
